


Reality Check

by mythicalheartbeat



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Multi, sakura being sakura, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalheartbeat/pseuds/mythicalheartbeat
Summary: Sakura wants Sasuke and she’s tired of waiting around for him to make a move. So she’s going to be the one to act. A little jealousy would surely get him interested… Right?





	Reality Check

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a year ago, finally feel like sharing it here. hope you enjoy

Sakura hummed softly to herself as she sat at her vanity, running a brush through her hair. Today was the day Sasuke will finally be hers. He’s been playing hard to get lately, but she was anything if but determined, and she already had the perfect plan in mind. 

She knew Naruto had been harboring feelings for her since they were young, so if she timed it right, a little flirting with the blond would get the jealousy churning in Sasuke’s stomach. After all, she knew men pretty well and they all always wanted something they couldn’t have. If he thought she was off the market, he’d jump at the chance to try and get her. She may have to actually go out with the loudmouth, but it will all be worth it in the end.

She smiled softly at her reflection, putting on a thin layer of lip gloss before unbuttoning the top button of her uniform shirt. There… Perfect. Everything was going to go according to plan. She would make sure of it.

—

Finding Naruto was harder than she thought it would be, and whenever she did see him, he wasn’t with Sasuke. Flirting with him would be pointless unless they were together! It was only after the final bell that she spotted them in the hall, and she quickly approached. Hinata was standing with them, but she paid her no mind. They were friends, and surely she’d understand why she had to flirt with Naruto… Right? It’s not as if she was actually interested in the boy.

“Hey Naruto. I’ve been looking all over for you!” She exclaimed, a bright smile on her face as she stepped up to the blond. She ran her hand up his arm in a playful way, not noticing the look he was giving her, or even when he took half a step back away from her.

“Hey Sakura. What’s up? Did you need something?” he asked, scratching the back of his head as he tried to think if he was supposed to tell her something or give her something. No… He didn’t think so.

“What? I can’t just come say hello to my best friend?” She asked, jaw tightening slightly. 

“Best friend? Since when?” 

She laughed, waving a hand dismissively. She glanced at Sasuke from the corner of her eye, trying not to frown when he wasn’t even paying attention to her. He was talking quietly to Hinata, and she hated that she couldn’t hear what was being said. She needed to get his attention now or the whole thing would be pointless!

“Since always silly! So, I was thinking, maybe you and me should go out sometime. Have dinner, catch a movie. You interested?” she asked, quickly changing the topic. She put a coy smile on her face, shifting slightly to push her chest out slightly to help convince him and she was pleased to see that she had caught Sasuke’s attention. Just as planned.

“Go out? You mean like a date or just hanging out?”

“A date. I’ve been doing some thinking lately and I would really like to go out with you.”

She expected him to jump at the chance, to agree immediately with that stupid smile on his face. What she wasn’t expecting was him to share an uneasy look between the two next to him and it took all she had to not frown.

“I would love to hang out sometime, but a date isn’t going to happen. Sorry, but I’m already seeing someone.” He gave an apologetic grin, shrugging slightly, hoping she wasn’t going to be to upset.

Sakura blinked once, twice, confused. He was saying no… to her? She turned her confused gaze to Sasuke, hoping that would be enough to make him interested. If this didn’t work, she didn’t know what else to do. “Sasuke? Would you like to go out sometime?”

Sasuke shook his head before the question was completely out. “Not really. I’m seeing someone as well. Even if I wasn’t, I wouldn’t be interested.”

She couldn’t stop the frown from forming, arms crossing over her chest as she looked between the two boys. “Who are you dating?” She didn’t know which one she was asking, but she just wanted some answers.

Sasuke and Naruto exchanged a glance before they both lifted a hand, pointing to girl standing between them, a flush forming on her face. “Hinata.”

Surprise crossed Sakura’s face as her gaze narrowed in on someone whom she thought was her friend. They were both… “Wha.. I don’t..”

She was cut off as Naruto took hold of Hinata’s hand, giving it a little tug as he started down the hall. “That reminds me, there’s that new ice cream shop opening up today. We should go check it out.” 

Hinata made a small noise of agreement, following after him without complaint and smiling softly back at Sasuke, tilting her head in invitation. He nodded, pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on, sliding his hands into his pockets as he followed after the two.

Sakura was left standing there, jaw dropped in disbelief and trying to figure out what just happened. Why hadn’t she noticed anything before? Why hadn’t Hinata told her? How did she have two boyfriends when Sakura had none? This wasn’t fair!


End file.
